I Object!
by DramioneLove-Xx
Summary: One short / Tom Felton is about to marry Jade Olivia but something happens that means he has to make a decision.


"**I Object!"**

It's Tom Felton's wedding day. He is standing at the top of the church waiting on his lovely bride, Jade Olivia. Suddenly the music starts to play. The doors at the bottom of the church open to show a beautiful Emma Watson is a beautiful dress. Tom's face lights up. As the bridesmaids make their way up the isle, Emma Watson in the lead, a beautiful vision in white is visible at the door. Jade begins her walk up the isle. When she reaches her groom the ceremony begins.

Emma can't take her tear-filled eyes off Tom._ Lucky people cry at weddings_, she thought as a tear began to fall slowly down her cheek. She kept picturing Tom's face as the doors opened to revel her. She knew the smile wasn't for her. He was just over-joyed that he would see his bride any minute. She kept hoping he would look over at her whilst they were standing there but he didn't.

"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Emma suddenly tuned back in to these words. She was bursting to speak out, dying to shout, "STOP!" but she didn't want to ruin Tom's day, for she knew he didn't feel the same way.  
Just then Tom glanced over to Emma. Emma caught his eye. She couldn't keep quiet any longer. She had to leave. So she picked up her dress, excused herself and ran out of the church.

Everyone sat in complete silence, shocked at what had just happened. No one had expected anything like that to happen. A quiet mummer started through the audience which then turned in a low talk.

Tom and Jade stared at each other.

"Why did she run out like that?" asked Jade.

Tom's heart was beating fast. He knew why and he wanted to run out after her to make sure she was ok. But he couldn't. If he did Jade would know something was up.

"Maybe you should go after her." said Jade, putting her hand on his arm.

"What?" asked Tom astonished by this suggestion.

"Well, you know her better than me. Go."

"Ok." Tom's heart jumped. But he knew it would be wrong to go alone. "I'll take Dan and Rupert with me." He suggested.

"Ok." replied Jade. "Hurry."

Tom grabbed Dan and Rupert and the three of them ran out of the church to find Emma.

"I'll go look over here." said Dan.

"I'll go look over here." said Rupert.

"Ok, so I'll go look over that way." finished Tom.

The three nodded to each other and then ran off in their separate directions.

_This is great,_ thought Tom. _Now all I have to do is be the one to find her._ Just as he finished this thought he saw her. Sitting with her back to the wall, her head on her knees, crying.

He walked over to her, sat down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, acting innocent, like he knew nothing. "What happened? Why'd you run off like that?"

Emma looked up at him. Her eyes red from crying.

"It doesn't matter. She turned her head away from him. I've ruined your big day haven't I?"

"No, you haven't." Tom said in a reassuring voice. "You've just made it all that more exciting."

Emma laughed and Tom smiled. She turned to face him again. She saw something in his eye which told her he knew. He knew how she felt. He knew why she had run off.

"You know don't you?" she asked him, looking down. "You know why I ran off."

"Yeah. I do." agreed Tom. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"How could I? You've been with Jade all these years!"

"Yeah, but maybe if you told me.." He trailed off.

Emma looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. And then she felt it. Deep in the pit of her stomach. The joy and happiness she had been looking for, for years. She felt the connection. She now knew they had a connection because he felt the same way. She knew it.

Tom stared at her. All his feelings for her trying to burst out of him. But he couldn't let them. His bride was still inside. But he had never felt like this with her. He never felt a love as passionate and strong for Jade.

"Maybe, what?" Emma asked finally.

"Maybe," said Tom. "Maybe things would have been different."

Tom stood up. He held out a hand for Emma to take. She reached out her hand to take his but then she drew it back in again.

"Does that mean you love me?" Emma asked.

Tom put down his hand. He didn't know how to reply. They sat there, together in silence for about two minutes before Tom finally spoke.

"Yes. I do love you."

Emma's eyes lit up.

"But I can't love you."

Her heart broke.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I can't. Jade's in there. We are supposed to be getting married. But I know I don't want to marry her. I love you. But- but. Jade."

Emma stood up and took his hands.

"I know. Do what you think is right, Tom. Even if you choose to still marry her, know this, you were the first person I ever had a crush on. You are the first man I have ever loved. I want you to be the last but if you marry Jade I know I have to move on. Even if I do move on and fall in love with another man, I know I will always have a soft spot for you."

She leant over and kissed his cheek. Then she let go off his hands and walked off. Tom didn't go after her. He knew she wanted him to decide. He sat back down and thought. He must have been sitting for what felt like two hours but at last he had come to a decision. He walked back into the church and up to Jade.

"Jade, we have to talk."

"I know what your going to say, Tom." Her eyes were full of tears as she smiled softly. "I've known for a long time. Every time you around her I can see it. I thought because you had asked me to marry you, you had made a decision of who you wanted to choose but after she ran off I knew you wanted to go after her. Why do you think I asked you too? I know now you've made your decision. I love you so much, Tom, and I just want you too be happy. That's why I'm letting you go."

Tears were pouring down her face. Everyone sat in complete silence watching and listening to what was going on. Jade leaned over and kissed him. She pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"Now go get her." She said with a small laugh.

Tom stared at her.

"But, Jade.."

"It's alright. Go!"

"Thank you." Tom said, tears of happiness and thankfulness filling his eyes. He gave Jade a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then ran out of the church after Emma.

A year later Tom Felton and Emma Watson got married. Jade Olivia had found a new man and was also soon to be married. She was also made bridesmaid for Emma. She watched the couple happily knowing that letting Tom go was the right choice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

**AN: **Just a wee Feltson story I wrote a while back.

Hope you liked it.

R&R

~NickyB~


End file.
